fading away
by Wolfyboy
Summary: when he finds her what will he do? when he sees her what shall he say? will he fall in love again? read/review!
1. Chapter 1

Like the fading moon,

Like the fading moon,

Running the darkness,

That paleness of my lips,

Of what do I sing?

Of what do I sing?

You are my setting sun.

In the busy streets of Tokyo near Cherry Park, a girl named Sakura walked towards the melody of a song. As she stopped to the person who was playing the familiar song.

"That's a, beautiful song… did you write it?" she asked to the man while he smoked his cigar.

The man took of his glasses and smiled at the pink-headed girl.

I feel hard for those dark eyes and that melody

**Ring ring**

Sakura's stepmother woke up to the sound of the alarm clock she ran up stairs to wake up her husband telling him the news

"Dear"

"Wake up"

"Sakura I think she has returned"

He turned to the other side not facing her

"But dear get up!"

"Leave me alone"

Sakura's father began to sleep once again he did not care for her any longer after that incident not so long ago or so it seemed.

Sakura ran to her room, got the necessary clothes she needed

I don't have time to change!

_One outfit will work_

_I have some money_

_I can buy more clothes_ she said as she packed her things in the luggage

And look for a job! Yeah!

Sakura opened a drawer near her bed, and inside it was a picture of her mother and her when she was a 5 years old. She closed the drawer and got her bags

_No matter what happens, things will be better than before._

Sakura ran down stairs as she got closed to the door she saw her little stepsister Mizuki and her mother.

"What are…you doing" Mizuki said

"Sakura!" he mother yelled

"Sakura opened the door with her belongings

"Wait, where have you been? Where are you going?"

"Thank you, or everything" with that Sakura left her home.

"Sakura!" her mother began to cry

"One-chan, I'm sorry" she hugged her mother as she remembered Sakura's words

"Be happy somehow, in that house, don't become like Me.."


	2. Chapter 2

CHAETER 2

Sakura got in the cab that waited for her "to Shibuya! And hurry! Please!"

Before this night ends… Before the moon fades…

(Flash back! O.O)

"What's your name? She asked

"Sasuke"

"How old are u"

"Twenty"

"Where are you from?"

"England"

"Its great you speak Japanese"

"Your song is really alive." She said with melancholy eyes

"Alive. How so?"

"No one stops and listens here. They are all too busy just keep trying to say."

"Don't worry Sasuke"

"Well, it's alright since you listened"

"I have to go to work." She said as sh elooked at her watch

"don't go"

"ill come back and listen more tomorrow. Where will you be?"

"ill sing for you where ever you would like."

"cold!"

"cold? Itds because your not wearing a coat."

He said while they sat in a rock watching the sunset in the beach.

"sakura, don't you have to go to school"

"I don't want to go"

"don't you work today?"

"I don't want to work"

"don't you have to go home?"

"I don't want to go home."

"then do you want to come home with me?"

Sakura smiled as she nodded her head while she blushed a bit. Sasuke smiled he hugged her. And with that Sasuke lead Saukra to his home.

"Sasuke, why do you live in such a great house? You must be rich…"

they entered the house as sasuke smoked while taking off his coat.

"I'm just boring it I'm only going to be here for two weeks."

"I see.." Sakura felt a bit sad

"Ssuke are you on a japan bussness trip"

"I only came to meet you " he smiled at her but in his eyes were still sadbness.

They sat on the ground while sasuke fixed his guitar.

"why are you such a fast talker? And in japanese too"

"I had a japanese girlfriend she tought me the language."

"Hmm.. a story from the past?"

"she died from a disease" he said as he lit his cigar.

A story of the past… "hey ….sing that song… the one you were singing before. That's my favorite. What's it called?"

"before we meet again"


	3. Chapter 3

Back to present

**Back to present**

"Driver! The radio! Please turn up the volume up!"

_It's Sasuke's voice "before we meet…"_

_That's Sasuke's song! It's a different version but IM sure it's the same! Why is it on the radio?_

"Oh it's a nice song. Rather sad. Who sings it?" the driver said

"I don't really know…"

"I see, I'm not interested in foreign music, but this is nice. I like it."

_I didn't know. Is Sasuke a pro musician then?_

"_That was "before we meet" song by "hawk" up next…"_

The radio kept on going till the driver turned it back down.

"Hawk? I don't know them"

The name of a band? I wonder if they broke up or maybe just taking a break…There is so much I don't know. We just meet a month ago. Although it doesn't feel like it.

Sakura ran to Sasuke house I might have done something idiotic but I can't go back now. I can't get rid of these feelings. She enters the house as she saw Sasuke in front of her

"Where were you, Sakura? School?"

"Shopping! For clothes!" she smiled, as she laughed nervously

"When you disappeared I got really worried."

"Oh, I'm sorry" she followed Sasuke into the kitchen as he turned on the stove.

"I worked hard for the money to move out of the house. Right now, I'm rich!" she laughed softly as she smiled.

"But really a year ago my dad got remarried. I just wasn't comfortable there with the woman and her kid."

Sakura looked in the bags for something "a present." Sakura smiled as she handed out Sasuke present he took hold her present "thank you." He flipped the lighter

"The girl really is dads kid, he was cheating on my mother when she was still alive. Isn't that terrible? He tried to hide it but I found out. The kids just a brat anyway. She and her mother stole father away from me." Sakura laughed softly

"Well, not really, but I don't really need a mother. I am 17"

"Ah! Are you hungry? I brought some hamburgers…" Sakura smiled while Sasuke just looked at her with his cigar still in his mouth. As he saw her look sad.

" Don't tell me to go home…I called them and told them I'm staying with a friend, so they won't worry. I won't be an trouble."

"I looked for you. I'm happy you came back, thank you." He smiled gently at her.


	4. Chapter 4

Recap

"_I looked for you. I'm happy you came back, thank you."_ He smiled gently

End of recap

He handed her back the lighter. They sat down near the open window as Sakura read a book; Sasuke started to sing while he played his guitar.

"Achoo"

"You cold?"

"No, ill move to a different room" Sakura said as she blushed

" Don't say that"

**Pli pli: 3**

"What's that sound?"

"My cellophane, I was going to turn it off"

"Cellphone?" (o.O)

"You don't know about them? They don't have them in England."

"An alarm clock'" he titled his head a bit

"No, why don't you know"

"See a message just appeared"

"**I'm sorry, I want to see you**_**." **_**–Naru-**

"Who's Naru?"

Why …can Sasuke read katakana?

"My ex"

"Ex?"

"He used to be my boyfriend, but we just broke up recently. He was a big flirt. I dint care really at first then he hit on my best friend. I just couldn't take it after that" Sakura laughed softly as she smiled

"Why do you laugh at such sad things"

Sakura was supprized /shocked at what Sasuke had said

"Ah, what can I do but laugh?"

"I think it would be better to cry"

"Yeah, but then id be miserable"

"Pretending to laugh makes you more miserable think"

He took out another cigarette as he light his cigar Sakura started to cry…


	5. Chapter 5

_I cried all night long. I hadn't cried like that since the second grade, when my mother died. My physically ill mother was also mentally unstable because of my fathers cheating she took the sleeping pills the hospital gave her. All ay once. I hate my father. I also became angry with my mother, because she left me alone. But then the man I fell in love with was unfaithful, just like my father yet he only made love to me once. It was love hiding painfully in consistencies. I didn't want to be like my mother, I wanted to become stronger, but never really knew the meaning of strength and It seems still don't…_

samaras cried as she hugged her left.

Next to me, sasuke continued to play his guitar over and over, he played that tone that I liked so much. But I began to fall asleep. I woke up seeing his guitar next to me I went to his bedroom

**Knock knock**

"good morning sasuke! its noon already"

"whoo" (XD)

she looked down to his bed and she saw him still sleeping

"are you even breathing?" (o.O)

Sasuke pulled her down to him and kissed her. Sakura was surprised by his action but kissed him back . Sasuke smiled at her "_a surprise attack!!" _(O.O)

"good morning" he sat down on his bed

"gah! don't sleep naked" (.) she said as she threw him a pillow.

"hey, the weathers nice today. Want to go somewhere?"

"you're been in Japan for a while, but not really seen anything. I can show you the sights!" (D)

"I hate crowds. And im never really awake during the day."

"ah. So you're a night person.."

"I'm fine with just being here with you like this." sakura blushed at his words

"why are your hands cold?"

"its only march and you've already in summer clothes…"

"oh im not cold"

Sakura took hold of his arm and saw four pricks in his right arm.

"sasuke…" he looked at her then looked away

"okay, ill go change"

"ive quit using drugs already, I promised my dead girlfriend would."

"that's a lie it looks like you just shot up!"

"this is…." sasuke interrupted her

"I cant go on anymore because your dead!"

She let go of him with sad eyes

_"why didn't I see it before? I look just like his dead girlfriend to him I'm only an illusion…"_


	6. Chapter 6

**Later on that day **

Sakura walked towards the door

"Sakura don't go home!"

"calm down I'm just going to work. I've already been absent for two days they'll probably fire me…"

Sasuke held her close to him

"don't go."

"don't go anywhere ever again …."

"how could you leave me? So cruel.."

"don't leave…. Please… Sakura

**Sakura's flashbacks**

"_mama!"_

"_how can you leave me?" 6 year old Sakura cried as she shook her mother from the hospital bed_

"_so cruel…"_

"_don't leave me mama!"_

"_please…"_

"_please"_

" _I love you"_

Sasuke kissed her as tears flowed down from Sakura's eyes. He kept on kissing her as she unbuttoned the first three buttons and placed his hands on her neck he started to choke her. She saw hatred in his eyes. He then leted go of her

**Cough cough**

He stares at his hands as he cried. He fell down to his knees

" you cant go …. I'm so sorry…"

" I love you…"

"Sasuke…please!!"

"stop using drugs"

" you need to stop!!"

"its okay…I'm not going anywhere" she said as she hugged him

"ill always be by your side"

**On a rainy morning several days later, he disappeared with his guitar.**

It rained for three days and three nights. I looked for him everywhere. I couldn't sleep, so I just laid awake waiting for him to come home. I couldn't think of work or school, going home never crossed my mind. He said he couldn't be here for more than two weeks so it wouldn't be odd id he never came back… I'm might never see him again… its too unbearable to think that… but even if someone kicks me out of the house… even if I have to stay forever here alone ill wait for him..

But.. Its lonely...being by myself, Sasuke…


	7. Chapter 7

**Ring ring ring**

My cell phone … I meant to disconnect it. I cant ember ever giving Sasuke my number .ONLY one person would call me this late at night. And that was Naruto, who I had broken up with.

_I could forgive him. Then I would go back to living a normal life. That may be better than remaining alone… _

_I'm so completely weak _

Sakura answered her phone

"yes?"

"Sakura"

"Sasuke"

"Sauske where are you?!"

"I'm sorry for leaving you all alone."

"Sakura I cant talk long…"

"for being so sweet to me… thank you"

"_What ? The one who was sweet was you.."_

"don't cry Sakura"

"it makes me want to take you with me."

"THEN TAKE ME WITH YOU!!"

"ill be at the place where we first meet, ill wait till sunrise."

"if you come.."

" well leave together"

_Unreasonable…him asking that of me so suddenly." "my passport… do I have it?" "waiting until sunrise" ( OO) I have to hurry. I don't have time to lose."_

I don't know where I'm going. I don't know if this is love. Sasuke and I are such weak people. That moment when we meet again… and then really get to know each other ….will it be heaven …or hell…

**Sakura ran as fats as she could till she reached the stop light to cherry park.**

_Its no longer important.. I cant stop myself. _

"_well leave tighter…"_

_You're a professional musician living in another world from my own. Its like I've just woken from a lovely dream. isn't this, after all? Is this reality?_

**She saw Sasuke on the other side of the street.**

For 17 years year's, I have lived in this city.. A place full of painful memories…but many wonderful things have happened here as well. Ill leave all that behind me to follow you. As long as I have you, Sasuke, I don't need anything else. The rest of my life.. I give to you Sasuke.

Do with it what you will.

**Sakura ran to Sasuke, Sasuke had wide open eyes as he reached for her**

"SAKURA!!"

He reached towards her, but was too late the car already had hit her. (..)

_**Our destination is it heaven or **_

_**Hell?**_


	8. Chapter 8

Sasuke immediately dialed the ambulance he went over to Sakura as he held her "Sakura!...Sakura! Can you hear me" no answer came from her.

**The ambulance came ten minutes later **

"sir we must take the girl"

He nodded as he stepped outside

Hours passed Sakura was in the emergency room when the doctor stepped out Sasuke asked if he could Sakura he went inside to see her.

"no!! Sakura!! Wake up you cant do this to me!" he shook her

"wake up"

"I'm sorry sir… but its too late"

Sasuke stood up and punched the doctor "don't say its too late, she still can be saved, she's till alive!: he grabbed him by his coat

"well try."

the doctor said Sasuke put him back down. The doctor took Sakura to the operation room as they operated on her they were losing her…

" hang in there babe.."

Sasuke said as she waited for her

**Two hours passed**

The doctor came back outside with a sadden expression

"I'm sorry Mr. uchiha but there wasn't anything we could have done for her."

and with that he left, Sasuke stayed frozen as tears fell down from his eyes he ran to Sakura lifeless body

" Sakura, we promised to be tighter forever.."

he took her hands and kissed them

" don't worry well be tighter"

With that he left after kissing her lips for the last time. He went to the nearest brig holding himself "forever we shall be nothing will separate us"

"I love you"

with those last three words he jumped to the see his body was never to be found (.. It was but w/e)

Back at the hospital

Sakura's heart began to beat the doctors came in and told her everything that had happened.

"where Sasuke?!"

"I'm sorry Miss. Sakura, but I'm afraid he's dead.."

"what?!

"that cant be!"

" he promised!!"

**Sakura took of the needles and changed clothes. Sakura ran to the brig where they last saw Sasuke **

"Sasuke.."

**tears flowed down her face. **

_Flashes of her past played as she supported her self by grabbing the poll near her**. "well be tighter forever.." and with those words she saw Sasuke as she placed a foot in thin air, she saw him smiled "I love you" and with those words she jumped into the sea. The two lovers tighter in heaven they meet holding hands as they crossed the gates to heaven**_

_"**tighter forever no matter what." they said…**_

**Seventeen years later **

**They recreated…**


End file.
